Despedidas Dulces
by Allie Rachidda
Summary: Tras una batalla y unos días pésimos, ¿volverán a ver pronto a esos viejos nómadas los cuales perfectamente entran en la etiqueta de hermanos? ¿como fue en realidad esa despedida de Jasper con su pasado?


Todo había pasado deprisa, gracias a que al final habían logrado cumplir con su cometido y prepararse perfectamente para lo que se avecinaba. De todos modos, la menuda no acababa de sentirse bien. Allí, en el claro del bosque que había justo frente a la Casa Cullen, miró a su alrededor sintiéndose todavía algo nerviosa. Mirara donde mirara, todo eran pequeños grupitos donde habían gritos, abrazos y despedidas, pero sobretodo, habían promesas de futuros reencuentros. Nessie había logrado la unificación de los vampiros por un gran motivo. Ese día, se habían forjado nuevas amistades. No eran alianzas, eran amistades. Se habían forjado cosas tan especiales como lo que en sí mismo formaban y representaban los Cullen. No era un aquelarre, era una familia de dos clanes. Los Denali y Cullen eran inseparables, y esa visión para los demás vampiros era algo mágico, algo especial, algo que quizá estuvieran interesados en lograr en un tiempo futuro.

Pero a pesar de todo ello y del buen ambiente que se respiraba, la menuda Cullen prefirió quedarse sola y en segundo plano. Su vista estaba clavada en Jasper y en sus amigos nómadas Peter y Charlotte. Ella ya se había despedido de ellos instantes antes, sobretodo de ella, quienes ya se veían como hermanas a pesar de las diferencias gastronómicas que existían. Peter en cambio todavía se le resistía a ella, todavía no había caído bajo la hiperactividad de la morena-o al menos así pensaba ella. Pero de todas formas, no había lugar para grandes despedidas entre ellos, ya que Alice solo había pasado con ellos un par de meses tras conocer a Jasper, justo antes de emprender su viaje en busca del aquelarre Cullen. No habían demasiadas palabras para intercambiarse salvo promesas de un buen futuro próximo para ellos. Y de todas formas, Alice estaba disfrutando ahora, viendo a Jasper despidiéndose de ellos. Era su Jasper, el verdadero. Despidiéndose de sus "hermanos neófitos", alejados del resto de los vampiros que quedaban en el claro, Alice veía desde la distancia a un Jasper feliz. Era un Jasper sin fronteras ni barreras, sin contenciones...era él mismo, era tal y como se comportaba únicamente con ella. Y eso a la menuda le gustaba, saber que era tal como era no sólo con ella, sino con dos de las personas más importantes de su pasado.

Tras unos instantes, los nómadas echaron a correr perdiéndose entre la frondosidad características de los bosques verdes y húmedos de Forks. Mientras que Jasper, por su parte, se encaminaba hacia Alice. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, la sonrisa contenida de ambos era evidente.

-**¿Te han dicho algo sobre cuando piensan hacernos una visita?**-formuló aquella pregunta tras censurar rápidamente la alternativa a la pregunta "¿ha sido dura la despedida?". Pero a pesar de todo pensamiento negativo, nada de ello alteró a la menuda morena.

Ella y Jasper estaban rodeados de familia, amigos, conocidos y desconocidos que a partir de ahora, todos pasarían a aun rango de amistad tras apoyar a salvar a uno de los miembros de su familia. El claro estaba plagado de pequeños grupos de gente despidiéndose, cada uno inmerso en su micro mundo, no hacía falta el echar un vistazo alrededor para saber que al fin la calma había llegado tras unos días bastante difíciles para todos. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el grupo más reducido era el que formaban la extraña pareja de Cullen, quienes acaban de despedir a sus antiguos amigos nómadas y que a pesar de ello, se habían quedado en el claro observándose, sonriendo mutuamente y abrazados, intentando disfrutar de aquello que habían obtenido tras una extensa búsqueda

-**Dijeron algo de la frontera de Canadá, así que quizá pronto les volvamos a ver**- respondió él común leve encogimiento de hombros pero con la sonrisa todavía danzando en sus ojos.

No, Jasper no estaba mal, se repetía Alice. Más que una despedida, había sido un hasta luego y una alegría el haberse reencontrado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de las circunstancias que habían hecho que ambas parejas volvieran a verse.

Ella sonrió tras escucharle...Canadá. Quizá podría añadir el futuro inmediato de los nómadas a su lista de _Visiones que tener _para poder hacer algo. Canadá, como había dicho su compañero implícitamente, no estaba nada lejos. Y ahora que la ansiada calma parecía que se había instalado en los alrededores por un periodo extenso- o al menos eso se anhelaba, era el objetivo final de todo lo que acababa de suceder- podría escaparse con Jasper a Canadá y tener un agradable día con Peter y Charlotte.

Parte de la mente de Alice vagaba hacía ese futuro plan para pasar otro momento con los nómadas, pero esa vez sin nadie más que ellos cuatro, sin ninguna mirada invasora descuidada que se posara sobre ellos y observara que ambas parejas se parecían mucho, que ambas parejas no eran vampiros comunes, que sólo recuerdos se entrelazaban entre ellos, pero que eso había sido suficiente para lograr forjar algo fuerte entre ellos. Era algo que esa pequeña parte de la menuda morena planeaba y ansiaba, el resto de sus pensamientos estaban en el presente. Exactamente en él, en ese caballero texano, rubio, que era dos veces ella en altura, el cual siempre estaba ahí, ocupando una gran parte de su mente y de sus sentimientos. Además, el hecho de que hubieran salido indemnes del encuentro con los Volturi suponía un gran alivio. Las visiones que Alice había tenido los días previos hasta el día de hoy-el encuentro con la realeza italiana- de camino a Forks habían sido terribles. Cambiaban sin cesar, intentos desesperados de Bella por expandir su escudo para proteger como mínimo a las manadas y a los Cullen, observar como el número de testigos que apoyaban la causa de Ness en ocasiones disminuía o, como aquella única ocasión, las manadas y el clan de Denali eran los únicos testigos a favor, ver como Alec mataba a Jazz...todas esas visiones y algunas otras pequeñas variantes habían hecho el camino de regreso a Forks una tortura para la menuda, quien acabó por encerrarse en su nefasto humor y a penas compartía un par de palabras pero ninguna visión real con su compañero. Todo el camino de regreso había supuesto una tortura para ella, y se alegraba que pocas personas-imaginaba que Edward no tardaría en fijarse en sus pensamientos si seguía recordardolos, además de que imaginaba que más tarde o más temprano compartiría todo ellos con Jazz- pudieran suponer la agonía interior que había sufrido y el futuro tan desazonador que habían estado a punto de vivir todos los vampiros que allí se habían reunido.

-**Pronto les veremos**...-era una afirmación. No había duda, o eso era lo que reflejaba su determinación y la fe ciega de Jasper al escucharla

Finalmente y tras ver que las despedidas de el resto de los que quedaban allí iban para largo, ambos decidieron entrar en aquellas cuatro paredes a las que podían llamar hogar y se sentían terriblemente felices de que así fuera

-**Jazz, no te lo tomes a mal, pero...creo que te vendría bien una ducha y un cambio de ropa**-Alice se había parado en las escaleras, impidiendo que él pudiera seguir su avance sin darle una respuesta

-**Bueno, quizá no sea el único por aqui**- fue la única respuesta del rubio mientras se reía y apartaba a su pequeña esposa con delicadeza para seguir ascendiendo a la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación de ambos

Ambos estaban de acuerdo, que tras días vagando por la selva, era necesario un cambio de ropa que lograra hacerles sentir civilizados de nuevo, a pesar de que eso implicara ser gustosamente el nuevo maniquí rubio de metro ochenta de Alice. Finalmente y tras mucho tiempo, ambos cerraron la puerta de su habitación risas y juegos y felices al fin de disfrutar aquello por lo que habían luchado durante todas sus vidas.

Off: Se aceptan tomatazos, flores y flores de tomates :D Decir que hacía muuuuuuuucho tiempo que no volvía a escribir fanfics ya que el mundo rpg me absorvió en su día y no pienso echarlo de mi vida(?). Pero tenía ganas de volver a publicar y entonces me salió este intento de fic...No sé, no me tiréis demasiados tomates ya que mi estilo de escritura está ahora mismo entre la de rpg y fic-estoy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona, por lo que se me hace extraño el releer este fic, por ejemplo- entonces noto carencias y cosas de escritura,pero bueno, acepto criticas constructivas :3

Y bueno nada, esta escena me encantó en la peli-si obviamos la parte esta de la última visión de Alice,por favor -.-'' Y por lo demás nada, espero no haberme alejado demasiado de las personalidades de estos dos amados personajes y espero que lo disfruten (:


End file.
